paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
This is a song article by RockytheEco-pup and is "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. Dedication This is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend. You know who you are! Characters *Toby *Cherri Song It was a warm summer evening in Adventure Bay. Toby was at Cherri's house watching a singing show together. Cherri: I love this show! *wags her tail excited* Toby: Me too! I've always wanted to be on this show but *sighs* I'm not a very good singer. Cherri: '''I don't think you are a bad singer! '''Toby: Yes I am! Cherri: Prove it to me! Sing me a song and I'll prove to you that you are a great singer. Toby: Fine. This is a song that I sing every time I think of you! Cherri: *smiles laying next to him* Toby: *singing* I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While you're far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Every moment spent with you Is a moment of treasure Don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing Cherri: *a tear comes to her eyes as she listens with a smile on her face* Toby: *singing* Lying close to you Feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together And I just want to stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever Don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing I don't wanna miss one smile I don't wanna miss one kiss I just wanna be with you Right here with you, just like this I just wanna hold you close I feel your heart so close to mine And just stay here in this moment For all the rest of time Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall a sleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing Don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall a sleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing Don't wanna close my eyes Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah I don't want to miss a thing Cherri: *kisses him* That was beautiful! See? You are not a bad singer! Toby: That's because I was thinking of you! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me! Cherri: *blushes and hugs Toby* The End I love you sweetie! Hope you like this~!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon songs Category:Songs Category:Love Songs Category:RockytheEco-pup's Songs